Kamisato Kakeru
Summary Kamisato Kakeru is a mysterious high school boy who arrived at Academy City looking to eliminate all Magic Gods. He's actually responsible of the disappearances of almost all members of True Gremlin, having "exiled" them from the world using an unique power residing in his right hand called World Rejecter. To continue his quest he then moves against the weakened Othinus, who had been living with Touma and Index after losing all her powers, stating that she was still far enough from a normal human being to be considered a Magic God in his eyes. The two boys quickly clashed, despite Kakeru's initial belief that Touma might sympathize with him over their shared situation of being constantly involved in trouble and saving people with their special right hands. Like Touma, Kakeru has saved numerous people in the short time since he received World Rejecter, with all the girls he has saved following him and forming the Kamisato Faction, a group that doesn't follow the usual separations of the Magic and Science sides. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, High 1-C with World Rejecter (See below) Name: Kamisato Kakeru Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around 16 years old Classification: Human, Normal High School Student Powers and Abilities: World Rejecter Attack Potency: Street level physically, World Rejecter can affect things up to High Complex Multiverse level AP/Durability (His ability erases/banishes anything to another universe as long as certain conditions are met, and by doing that ignores conventional durability. He was able to effortlessly beat strongly weakened Magic Gods and even crushed a Phase Nephthys tried to use against him, with the narration stating he can reject and kill even a Magic God at full power. Later he also proved to be capable of erasing Imagine Breaker and special weapons powered by Aleister Crowley. He has also claimed World Rejecter can erase the sun or a black hole as long as the conditions are right) Speed: Peak Human speed, likely much higher reaction speed (Defeated several weakened magic gods, fought Touma hand-to-hand and erased Noukan's attacks which included guided missiles, laser beams and plasma cannons) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Comparable to Kamijou Touma) Stamina: Has high endurance, he managed to defeat Kihara Noukan even while heavily injured because of his previous fight with Touma Range: Varies, but can reach several meters (depends on his right hand's shadow) Standard Equipment: Flashlight, collapsible baton Intelligence: Likely average, but he's smart enough to plan a situation in advance for his advantage and also realized he had almost been lead into a trap by Aleister Crowley from a small detail. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, World Rejecter only works if certain conditions are met and has a slight time lag between uses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-World Rejecter' (理想送り (ワールドリジェクター) Risō Okuri (Wārudo Rijekutā), lit. "Ideal Exile"): World Rejecter is a mysterious power that resides in Kakeru's right hand, apparently granted to him by the True Gremlin Magic Gods when they grew disappointed with Kamijou Touma. World Rejecter can banish its target into the unused portions of the world as long as it certain conditions are met, from living beings to inanimate objects and even a magic god's attacks. The biggest condition seems to be conflicting desires. For example, saying you want to escape your closed environment yet not wanting to give up your life surrounded by girls, fearing your weapon yet delighting in how different it is from those around you, whispering that you want to live happily with your girlfriend yet not wanting to destroy your harem, or clinging to the world while wishing for its destruction. It works on anyone who has a wavering heart or several conflicting goals like that. It also works on anything created by that kind of people. This includes attacks and weapons, even if the creators are not the ones using those weapons. When it was used by Kakeru it allowed him to "exile" the magic gods to their "ideal" type of world. Because of this, Kakeru describes their exile as their "salvation". This also means that entities banished through World Rejecter are unlikely to return once banished, even if able to, because it is unlikely for them to be willing to leave their ideal world. While it seems to work on physical touch like Imagine Breaker, Kakeru's ability also has a ranged function, as it also able to banish anything that is touched by the right hand's shadow. In order to take advantage of this function Kakeru carries a flashlight to manipulate the size of his hand's shadow. Kakeru's catchphrase, "Do you wish for a new world?", appears to be a trigger for using World Rejecter, as shown when Kihara Yuiitsu stole the ability but couldn't use it until she used the phrase, but Kakeru himself has been shown to be able to use the ability freely by merely moving his right hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1